


【EC】Movie Night at Westchester/温切斯特电影之夜

by Patronus_Stag



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: #What really happened, Gen, Jubilee - Freeform, Laura (Logan) - Freeform, Logan was just a movie, M/M, Peter|Quicksilver - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronus_Stag/pseuds/Patronus_Stag
Summary: 接逆转未来-2030年春在学生和教师们的集体提议之下，每周四晚被定为泽维尔大宅的电影之夜。这一周正赶上Logan上映，而神通广大的Raven租到了一套片源。于是晚饭后，人们带着爆米花与足量纸巾（因为听说这会是一部催泪弹）三三两两地走进电影放映室——Charles好心腾出的一间闲置客厅，安装着最新的家用荧幕与环绕音响，还有围成弧形的沙发和散落四处的大量软垫。





	1. 温切斯特电影之夜（上）

*

 

_[锃亮的豪华轿车停在路边，一旁的地上，蓬头垢面的男人被几个混混掀倒在地，拳打脚踢。吃痛的怒吼，枪声和咒骂混作一团……]_

 

    Logan发出了一声含混的咕哝，像是在抱怨什么。

    一旁沙发上的Storm理解地拍了拍他的手臂。

 

_[他从医院门口的人短暂接头，接着被那个金牙的家伙威胁，然后开进田野，驶向边境。_

_……_

_他走进破败的厂房，昏暗的室内，又出去，走向一个废弃的水箱，那没那么容易辨认，Erik第一眼看到的是个土黄色的大纸包。_

_它滑稽地歪倒着。]_

_[男人推开了门。]_

 

    Erik的拳头攥紧了。

    刺目的阳光从上方箱壁的破洞中漏进来，照在一位瘫痪老人的身上。他正驾着轮椅在狭小的空间内飞快地打转，搅起的尘埃化为乳白色的光束，几乎模糊了他的身影。

    Charles Xavier浑然不觉，他看起来无比亢奋，正激烈地看不见的听众发表演说。其实那更像布道，从Erik零星听懂的几个词来说的话。

    可磁控者一点都不在乎那连串的呓语是什么意思，他的目光只追随着Charles的蒙尘似的眼睛，寻找其中残存的光亮。然而它们只是木然地陷在布满皱纹的松弛的眼眶里。他左边的眼珠甚至被浑浊的云翳所覆盖，那片海消失了，只剩下纠葛的昏暗丛林与蔓延其中的浓雾。

    他不喜欢这个，几乎难以与荧幕上衰老颓然的形象对视。

 

     _针头接触老人的皮肤的时候，尖厉的噪音突然穿透整个空间，毫无来源的，似乎是是耳膜本身在不受控制地振动鸣响。Charles的能力失控了。他痛苦地抽搐着，身子猛地歪倒从轮椅上跌下，头直接磕在地上……_

 

    他们头顶的枝形吊灯发出了喀吱一声。

    但似乎没人注意到这个。

    几分钟前，年轻一代的变种人还在互相捉弄着，一边吃吃地笑，而此刻，他们脸上残存的笑意都已经消失得无影无踪。

    Rogue握紧了Bobby的手，她睁大了眼睛，似乎受到了些惊吓。

    “呃，需要换一部片吗？” Raven试探地问道，她从沙发前的软垫上回过头来，“可能这并不是很合适？”

    “我觉得没关系，Raven，我想看看他们接下来怎么说。你们呢？”那是Charles一贯使人安心的声音。

    一片喃喃的同意声回应了他。

    “行吧。”Raven点了点头。

 

    读心者回过头去，探寻地看向Erik，他从头到尾都没有表态。

    Erik扯起嘴角，冲他笑了笑。

 

*

    “这看上去太压抑了。”千欢长出了一口气。

_[千疮百孔的加长林肯终于突出重围。]_

    “是啊，这一点儿也不像超级英雄电影。 ”Jean叹息着，“他们的世界这么荒凉。”

    “而且我想知道我们其他人去哪儿了，还有学校呢？” Peter趴在一堆靠垫中间。他支棱着两条腿，语速飞快，声音因为托着腮帮子的手而有些含混不清。

 

*

    Charles在听到那条车内广播时，发出发出了惊讶于理解混合的“噢”的一声。背景嘈杂的人声，混乱的交通与警笛的呼啸都没有妨碍到他清晰地接收到每一个音节。那句简短的播报似乎自动具象为白纸黑字，在他脑海中来来回回地浮动。

    他看了一眼身后站着的Erik，而后者似乎感知到了读心者的目光，默默将一只手搭到了他的肩上。

 

*

_[金刚狼和那家的男主人走进了一望无际的玉米地，大型收割机的灯光与嗡鸣声把宁静的黑夜割的支离破碎。_

_“……转基因玉米，变种人不再出生了，而人们只知道糖浆是种利于健康的饮料。”]_

 

    Hank从鼻子里哼了一声，“他们是认真的吗？转基因玉米制的果葡糖浆？”

    Raven不可置否地翻了翻眼睛。

 

    Erik依旧一言不发，他说不出话来。

    他看着金刚狼徒手掰弯了枪管，脑子里却都是Charles憔悴的，沉疴满布的面容。

 

_[门无声地滑开了。_

_教授正侧躺在简易的床铺上，五官因为痛苦的回忆而纠结，他喃喃地忏悔，对这那个进来的男人，对他自己，或是无尽的虚空。深夜的窗外射进光来，在他头顶周围映出一层圆形的光晕。他叫着Logan的名字，交代他让Laura多睡一会儿。]_

 

    Erik觉得自己脑子某处有一根经开始突突跳动，但他说不出哪里不对。

 

_[高大的男人没有说话，他不紧不慢地走到Charles床前。阴影笼罩了他。]_

    下一秒，闪着寒光的利刃毫无预警地刺入老人衰弱的身躯。

 

    Kitty发出了一声短促的尖叫，Kurt猛地一个激灵，尾巴差点打掉了快银头上的护目镜。

    Charles感到Erik的手骤然收紧，他几乎掐进了Charles的肩膀，隔着衣物仍带来一阵钝痛。

    他伸手覆上Erik的手背。

    吊灯在危险地摇晃，精巧复杂的玻璃装饰叮叮当当响作一团，盖过了那些令人毛骨悚然的血肉被穿透的声音。房间里的金属带动着与他们连接的所有东西，不安地颤抖着。荧幕上开始出现细小的噪点……

 

    Erik很快意识到了自己的失态，他迅速松开了陷入Charles肩头的手指。房间也恢复了安静好像什么都没发生过。

    “抱歉。”他哑着嗓子说道。

    没有人回答他，他听到几声压抑的啜泣。

    Charles安抚地拍着Erik的手。他转过身去，而磁控者固执地偏过头，躲开他的注视。

    前方的屏幕是房间里唯一的光源。Erik轮廓分明的五官仿佛凝固了，脸色随着不断变动的画面忽明忽暗。

    Charles注视着他眼中流转变幻的光彩，玻璃球似的眼珠格外澄明，它们微微颤动着，其中情绪暗中翻涌。下一刻，Erik终于低下头来看他。

    那双灰绿色的眸子里满是泪光。

 

    他们短暂地对视，紧接着Erik又把视线偏向别处去了。

    Charles叹了口气。

 

    与此同时，房间另一头的Logan突然感到背后发毛，他意外体会到了普通人在战斗中被上膛的枪口抵着后背的感受，不由得打了个寒噤。顶着猫耳的男人在心里暗暗叫苦。

    “拜托，那又不是我。”

 

 

tbc.


	2. 温切斯特电影之夜（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些关于电影情节的讨论

    顶着猫耳的男人在心里暗暗叫苦。

    “拜托，那又不是我。"

 

————【2017.3.12更新】————

    那甚至都不是我的角色，他的大脑补充道。他这才意识到自己不知什么时候已经进入了紧张的待战状态，全身的肌肉绷紧着，钢爪呼之欲出。他不自在地活动了一下僵硬的脖子，把重心移到另一只脚上。

_[Laura在疯狂地挣扎，尖叫。她亮出了全部的爪子，但这对那套特制的金属枷具毫无用处，她就像只小鸡似的被X-24轻易拎走。]_

    Logan看着屏幕上的自己只是往她的方向瞥了一眼，就毫不犹豫地继续奔向Charles所在的房间，心里升起难以忽视的负罪感。他第二次丢下了这个女孩儿，一点不在乎她将会面对的可怕遭遇，任她自生自灭。  
他不知道如果真的遇到这样的情况自己会做何反应。的确，他绝不会抛下Charles，但那可是他的女儿啊！

    她叽里咕噜地说起西班牙语，完全无视男人的拒绝，一遍遍地重复着同伴的名字直到目的达成；她抢过方向盘把车开进树丛，双臂交叉着命令他休息；她在战斗时无比机敏，同时又是疯狂的，发动攻击是喉咙里逼出货真价实的怒吼。她扣动致命一枪时是如此冷静决绝，而一遍遍呼唤垂死的自己时又完全是个无助的孩子。

    Logan从未想过如果他们从未接到线报的话，研究所的孩子们会发生什么，他一直觉得假设没有发生的事情并无意义。直到现在，他知道如果那些最糟糕的情况真的发生，Laura的反应会与影片中的分毫不差，他就是无端地确信这一点。  
他曾许多次地从远处注视那小小的身影在大宅外的草坪上与伙伴们一起疯跑，不用闭上眼睛就能看见她上扬的嘴角，那种得意而狡黠的笑。  
    他突然感到一阵无关生理刺激的疼痛。

 

*

……  
_[女孩儿推倒了树枝扎成的十字架，简陋的X架在石块堆成的坟冢上。]_

    那本应是悲伤而动人的场景，无名的丛林里永远藏有最后一名老变种人，最后一名X战警的墓碑——如果他们不是正聚在这间屋子里，亲眼看着屏幕上的发生的一切的话。  
Erik觉得眼下的情况相当荒诞，尽管从Charles死去之后他就没关心过剧情，而是有一搭没一搭地玩起Charles的手表带与运动夹克的拉链，最后他干脆吸来一团没用的电线，让它在半空中舒展旋转，绕成各种小摆件。

 

    灯亮了，一屋子人沉默地看着演员与制作人员的字幕缓缓滚过。

    Scott第一个开口：“呃，我能理解他们想要给这种电影换个风格，但这也做得太过了不是吗？又搞一次变种人全灭？不知道他们想表达什么。”  
    “编剧看上去……非常自负，”Jean费力地寻找着合适的词句，“我是说，他们认真的？靠转基因玉米？”她不赞同地摇了摇头。“就算是你也做不到这个，是吧Hank，而你可治好了Charles的腿呢，不提其他所有事情。”

    如果Hank不是正处于毛茸茸的蓝色形态的话，大家估计能发现他脸红了。

    “是这样，“他清了清嗓子，”我不认为那是可能的，变异基因并不像病毒或是微生物那样属于外部入侵，它是在DNA复制时自然发生的。你知道，尽管人体自身有检查机制，但谁也不能保证成百上千的复制，数亿次配对中，DNA聚合酶不会匹配错误碱基。这是完全随机，无法避免的必然事件，也是亿万年生物进化的源动力。数十亿年，从古细菌到世界各个角落遍布的一切生物，包括我们自己。而他们的科学家仅凭一杯果葡糖浆就停止了进化的进程？

    “如果他们预设的原理是杀死有变种基因的配子呢？”Storm问道。

    “那同样是不可能的，”Hank叹了口气，“如果我们能在DNA与组蛋白紧密缠绕时识别致病基因段的话，这项技术一定会成为遗传病高危父母的福音，轻易确保健康后代。可惜我们还在使用老掉牙的凝胶电泳⁴来检查初期胚胎细胞的DNA图谱。”

    “不过话说回来，观众又不会在乎这些，电影公司也只是需要一个看似可信的理由罢了。”蓝毛的科学家无奈地摇了摇头

    “还有我的脑子，” Charles接过话头，“虽然把它弄坏显然也是剧情需要，不然你们怎么才能都不见了呢？不过我还是得说一句，尽管你们面前可能是个上了年纪的老头——但我的脑功能仍和我还是个朝气蓬勃的年轻人的时候一样健康⁵。”读心者在这里顿了顿，  
“但还是别掉以轻心，虽然糖浆没法吸走你们的能力，但过量食用显然还是能轻松导致肥胖⁶。”他故作严肃地连连点头。

    房间里的持续盘旋的沉重空气被笑声彻底打破，Charles自己也笑了，亮晶晶的眼睛眯成一条缝。他满意地听到身后的人也发出了“噗嗤”一声。

 

    “可当你能吃上Lensherr先生的培根蛋卷脆饼的时候，谁还会想要那些垃圾食品呢？” 一字一顿的清脆童声，Laura突然从一边小茶几的桌布下面下探出头来。她两三步就跳到一堆软垫上盘腿坐下，（嗨，小家伙！Peter愉快地打招呼）开始整理躲猫猫环节里搞乱的头发。

    “我的天！Laura，你什么时候溜进来的？”Logan字面意义地被吓了一跳，他瞪着眼前的女孩儿。

    “就是有点好奇你们今天在放什么电影，需要把我们小孩儿都赶去睡觉。”Laura耸了耸肩，“不用担心，他们打架的时候我都捂着眼睛没看来着。好吧，可能看到了一点点，从手指缝里，我打架时好酷。对了我现在能学开车吗？”

    “不能。”Logan斩钉截铁地回答道。老天，他对这个小家伙从来束手无策，就算憋了一肚子火，在她天真无邪的目光下也一点儿发不出来。他怀疑Laura也知道他的软肋，不然她怎么到处惹是生非后还总能顺利脱身。

    好爸爸Logan提前退出讨论，阴着脸把小狼崽拎去睡觉了。

 

*

    “说真的，这真的不是什么变种人仇恨小团体的作品吗？那么多人在种族灭绝的事业上如此孜孜不倦。有这种精力还不如担心一下AI普及的可能造成的失业潮更为实际。”Raven仍然恼火。

    “人们一向需要假想敌，他们恐惧不同，抵触变化；而树起一张靶子可以轻易地团结起有着同样想法的人，沉迷在安全与强大的错觉里。我得承认，敌视一群长相奇怪的一群活人可比敌视一个程序，或是一台机器要容易得多。”Kurt说着，若有所指地摇了摇尾巴尖。

    “而这样无可救药的顽固几乎总是螳臂当车。”Bobby撇着嘴，“路德派⁷，噢仇视机器还真有过，他们能砸烂几台机器，但工业革命的脚步不会停下；亚拉巴马街头⁸的高压水枪和警犬也同样无法阻止黑人小孩上学。你不可能阻止进步，或是进化，”他摊了摊手，“就算不喜欢，你也只能学着接受他它们。”

    “也许我们也能把那些制作者们想得好一点，哎，Raven我就知道你会是这个反应——”

    “在这一点上你可是几百年都没有动摇过，Charles。”被点名的那位无奈地摇着头。

    Charles接着说道：“他们可能只是想展示另一种可能性，虽然那相当的极端。他们并不知道Logan曾经改变了过去⁹，这部电影对他们来说只是个虚构的悲剧，可这个房间里的人们都知道，我们在另一个未来确实走上过死路。”

    “那么他们对于自己的看法就相当悲观了，似乎永远学不会从过去吸取教训。”Rogue的眼角仍有些潮湿，她有些困惑地皱着眉头。

    “哦，我们当事人大多是能吸取教训的，问题一般出在下一代，或是下下一代身上。而这就是我们介入的地方了——一所学校。我们确保那些记忆不随着亲历者的离去而丢失，痛苦与牺牲换来的经验教训能被传承下去，使他们尽量避免因为与上一辈犯下相同的错误而陷入困境。”

    “那你觉得他们能吗，教授？”Kitty问道。

    “我觉得他们可以的，Kitty，虽然我并没有预测未来的能力。我一向相信人性中美好光明的一面，但这一部分有时并非无坚不摧。每个人都会有濒临崩溃的瞬间，还有面对艰难选择，正邪交战的时刻，而我们能做的就是尽己所能向那些深渊边缘的灵魂伸出援手，给他们更多选择光明的理由。”

    Erik静静地望着身旁的读心者。他温和地笑着，强大自信，目光灼灼。

    那个朝气蓬勃的年轻人其实从未离去，他心想。

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 面向第二更的缩短的注释【所以是从4开始的
> 
> 4\. 凝胶电泳(gel electrophoresis): qwq这个原理讲起来好复杂，总之就是你可能见过的那种疏疏密密的竖线组成的DNA图谱。
> 
> 5\. 我的脑功能仍……一样健康。-教授当然定期体检，而他的大脑可是天启强化过的。
> 
> 6.虽然糖浆……轻松导致肥胖。-果葡糖浆(HFCS) 从玉米中提取，非常普遍的甜味剂。成分多为小分子糖/单糖，基本无须消化，可直接进入血液快速供能。（而如果不能立刻消耗的话就会被转化为储能分子脂肪xD)
> 
> 7.卢德派(Luddites): 十九世纪初英国手工业工人中抵制并捣毁机器的人
> 
> 8\. 亚拉巴马街头……。：发生在州府伯明翰的游行是60年代美国平权运动中标志性的活动
> 
> 9\. 我个人倾向于逆转未来这件事并没有向大众公开。（公开了很多人也不会相信，而且也没有什么很好的证明办法，毕竟那些都是Charles和Logan脑子里的事。如果让教授再开一次全球广播人民只会造成更多的畏惧与不信任）
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> 推出转基因玉米这样的理由真的让人啼笑是非


	3. 温切斯特电影之夜（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当老伴儿情绪低落的时候就该跳舞。

    “你有什么心事吗？” Charles望向Erik。从回房间到现在，他已经面色凝重地在对面那把扶手椅里坐了好一会儿了。

    “没什么。”

    “噢。”Charles对此并不感到意外。

    他没有收回探寻的目光。

    Erik深吸了一口气。

    “好吧，好吧。我只是....突然意识到你已经90岁了。”

    这么多年了，他还是那么不善于说出自己的感受，Charles心里无奈地摇头。Erik没有意识到任何一个明眼人都能看出他此刻的失魂落魄。

    “非常敏锐，老朋友。”他答道。

    “他们就这么把我完全踢了出去，连名字都没提。” Erik又冒出一句话。 “算了，不说这些，这太傻了，在这种年纪还会因为电影情节感到困扰。”他紧接着说，但眉头依旧紧锁，

    “要知道，如果你也在那里的话，这电影就没法拍了。他们显然也清楚这一点。”

    “当然了。那些车，枪支弹药，铁丝网——还有爪子”，Erik几乎是从牙关里挤出最后一个音节。

    他忍不住又想起了黑夜中Charles鲜血浸透的胸膛，逐渐涣散黯淡的双眼。  
    他本不该反应这么剧烈的，鉴于他在过去已经亲眼见识了足够多的死亡。可在那一刻，他的心口却被镜头中的画面猛然掏空，恐惧使他脑中一片空白。他直到现在还能感受到胸腔中的空洞。

    Charles轻松的语气把他拉回了现实， “啊哈，Logan该打喷嚏了，还有Laura。”

    “她和他爸爸可真像。”Erik对着地面咕哝道。他也在告诉自己现实中的变种人们都好好的。

 

    Charles不知什么时候已经离开了他的扶手椅，走到了他身后，双手环住了他的脖子。

    Erik不自觉地偏了偏头，靠上读心者温暖的脸颊。Charles上半身的体重沉甸甸地支在他肩上，他的下巴上经过一天已经冒出了浅浅的胡茬，随着呼吸的频率痒痒地蹭着他。  
    他深深地吸气，鼻腔里钻进熟悉的气息，香水经过一天留下若有若无的雪松木调，润肤乳液的清爽甜香。（过去Erik总拿这一点开他的玩笑。）他书房里纸张与墨水的的气味，还有其他他说不上来的味道，总之就是Charles的味道。

    他心中残留的寒意终于消散了，短暂存在的空虚正重新弥合。这一切都让他感到安定与满足。

    他们都没有说话。Charles感到怀中的人渐渐放松了下来，他轻笑着，吻了吻Erik的面颊，打算抽身去看看孩子们的休息情况。

    他的手还没缩回一半就被Erik抓住了。  
    “没有你他们也能平安存活一晚上的，教授。”

    温热的嘴唇贴上了Charles的手背，然后Erik又把他的手臂往下拽了拽，摆弄起他修剪圆润的手指。

    “需要我给你唱摇篮曲吗，兰谢尔先生？” Charles几乎要被逗笑。

    “亲爱的，你取笑人的功夫真是丝毫不减。”

    Erik嘴上这样回答，心里其实也觉得自己现在的行为相当孩子气，怎么会去和一帮小家伙们抢夺Charles的时间与注意力。不过他并不在乎这个，大概是因为他半个多世纪以来一直都在这么干。

    “那我就把这当做夸奖收下了。”

    Charles出乎意料地没有坚持，又把自己挂回了他身上。

    舒适的沉默再次降临在两人之间。

 

    Erik正觉得他会在这安抚人心的臂弯和他们交织的呼吸声中睡着，Charles那边就开始哼起了小曲儿，是首他有些耳熟但叫不出名字的老歌。他们随着旋律轻轻摇晃。

 

    “你想跳舞吗？”Charles在某个时刻问道。

    “嗯。” 为什么不呢？Erik眨眨眼睛，驱走蠢蠢欲动的倦意。

    Charles沉吟片刻，对着床头的音响报出了一串他听大不懂的字母与数字，他猜想那是曲目的名字或是类似的东西。噢，那些高贵的知识，他在心里暗笑。  
    几秒种后乐声响起了，刚好是作为背景的音量，柔和地在房间里流转。  
    他认出这是巴赫的作品。Charles在古典音乐中对这位德国作曲家相当偏爱。按他自己的话说：它们庄重的旋律，互相追逐的声部让人想起教堂花纹繁复的窗沿与尖塔，音乐厅里盘旋的楼梯，还有DNA完美交织的双螺旋结构。Erik也挺喜欢那些曲子，不过他并不说的出那些门道，只觉得它们带来平和而深邃的感受，就像大海。

    读心者拉起他的手。他们面对着，有一搭没一搭地在床边的空地上打转。

    窗帘没有拉上，深沉的夜色里能看到不远处的道路与人家的灯光。  
    Erik的思绪随着舒缓的乐章飘向了窗外的黑夜，飘向他们的过去。

 

    /Charles那时曾提出要教他跳舞，还是他们一开始的那几个月，就在这座房子楼下的某个房间里，而且一声不响地教的是女步。  
阳光从宽大的玻璃窗里透进来，把房间照得敞亮。他们在浅色的衫木地板上旋转，鞋尖踏出整齐的轻响。他自认为协调能力不差，也没弄出什么糗态，只得满心疑窦地打量着Charles几乎绷不住的偷笑。

    在他愈发怀疑的审视下，年轻的教授终于和盘托出。

    “客观来说，Erik，你的动作相当优美。”他如此评价道。  
    面前的男人咯咯地笑出了声，略显单薄的胸膛因为刚才的活动轻喘着，脸颊泛起红晕，蓝眼睛里眸光流转。

    而下一秒Charles就被推到了最近的墙上，磁控者居高临下地盯着他，带着半真半假的气恼咬上了他的唇。/

 

    那场景鲜明得恍如昨日，他似乎还能听见穿越时空的清晰心跳。  
    Erik由着Charles把手搭上他的腰，微微低头，对上他盛满笑意的目光。  
    这么多年了，那双眼睛依旧蓝得摄人心魄。

    他的脑子瞬间闪过了无数画面，深夜海中的初遇，他潜入脑海中带出母亲的记忆，古巴的沙滩上那双眼睛里闪过恳求，希冀，疼痛，不变的信念，一切的一切；飞机上的争吵，他蓬乱的头发下躲闪的眼神，他时刻保有的坚定的意志，不屈的宣言几乎凝聚了人性中所有伟大的闪光。  
    他突然意识到自己错过了Charles一半最好的年岁，并且亲手毁掉了另一半。  
    那些从未停止的负罪感又开始在他心中刺痛。

    “可你没有, Erik，” 读心者的声音温柔地出现在他的脑海，“我一生最好的年岁便是有你。”

 

    天啊，他怎么配。他发出与电影中的Charles相同的感叹，那时读心者因悲痛而含混的话语仿佛闪电与雷声炸响在他耳畔，这颗高尚的灵魂明明值得世间的一切美好；没有什么能配得上他，正如光明本身。

    他觉得自己无比幸运。  
    在与Charles相遇之前他几乎只是行尸走肉，集中营里幸存的游魂，是Charles将这具躯体重新注入了生命。他曾与他分道扬镳，曾为理想奋斗，曾经迷失，作为渺小的个体在历史的洪流中沉浮。而他花了二十年时间，兜兜转转终于又回到了Charles身边。他错过了Charles最需要他的时刻，但一切还不算太晚。他没能减轻他痛苦成长的痛苦，但至少还有机会跟踪每一根浮上他面庞的皱纹。

    他带着无限深情凝视面前的老人，凝望他们走过漫长的岁月。

  
    而对方也回以同样热切的目光。

 

    一切都过于美好，连Erik都开始暗自期望时间在此刻停留。

    他没法说他们面前还有无数日子，甚至没法保证他们之间还有一个十年。没错，当你已经活了将近一个世纪的时候，便能学会坦然地面对死亡。未来不属于他们，它属于年轻的一代，还在蓬勃生长的拥有无限可能的一代。  
    但他并不感到伤感，因为他们拥有当下，那是年轻人们只能遥望而无法触及的东西。

  
    他们轻易地拥有从现在开始的每一个时刻。

 

    死亡终将把他们带走，时间如同永不停息的海潮裹挟一切。  
    但那不会是结束，永远不会。

  
    那不过是另一个世界中，他们更伟大冒险的开始*。

 

    提琴的最后一个音符渐渐归于沉寂，短暂的留白过后，是一首更为轻快的协奏曲。

    他们随着乐声默契地迈步，旋转。从某种意义上来说，他们两人都依然年轻。

 

    树林，湖水环绕着安静的老房子，老房子里还有一面窗户亮着灯。它们的上方是晴朗深邃的夜空。

    温切斯特的上空闪耀着星光。

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. ——Albus Dumbledore
> 
>  
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 老先生们的心思对于年轻人来说实在太难揣摩，决定以后还是乖乖写青年组甜饼_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 写的时候听的两首曲子  
> 第一首曲子：Suite for Orchestra No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068- II. Air  
> 第二首：BWV 1041, (Allegro moderato)
> 
> 无责任音乐赏析，专有名词如有误用求指出。
> 
> 感谢阅读w

**Author's Note:**

> 对于Logan中的悲剧与设定漏洞从感情和逻辑上都难以接受，是也是我为什么写这篇文。
> 
> 我似乎已经说服了自己这部电影其实是AU  
> 希望能够治愈那些也感到难过的读者w.


End file.
